As individuals endeavor to be become more mobile, many devices have been created to support these efforts. Over the years, several compartmentalized accessories have been created, which aim to combine a compact carrying case with a smartphone or other handheld mobile device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,852 discloses a compartmentalized protective case which houses a portable electronic device and personal care items, such as cosmetics and health care products. The device also includes a second compartment with a restraining system to hold identification cards, currency, bank cards, and/or keys. Other references, such as U.S. Published Application 201100777061, KR20090014092 and WO2014059301, likewise describe the union of handheld devices with protective cases and compacts that retain cosmetics, credit cards, business cards and other items.
Notwithstanding the proposed benefits of these and other accessories aimed at promoting mobility by reducing or eliminating the need for larger carrying instruments (e.g., pocketbook, handbag, purse, backpack, briefcase, wallet etc.), these devices are often awkward, clunky and unwieldly, often defeating the purpose of utilizing them in the first instance. In addition, the combined thickness or height of these devices with those of the handheld device to which they are attached, often render the combined unit extremely difficult to carry in a pocket or handle manually. Moreover, based on their design, it is often difficult to remove credit cards, identification cards, and other contents from prior art protective cases and compacts without struggle.